


Likewise

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Companion to My Pleasure. Guilty (illicit).  Pleasure (sensual gratification). 'Nuff said.





	Likewise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Likewise

## Likewise

### by mimic117

Title: Likewise 

Author: mimic117 

Rating: R - NC-17 depending on your imagination and tolerance for bad language 

Category: V, Haven's Guilty Pleasure Challenge 

Spoilers: Uhhhh... nope. 

Summary: Guilty (illicit). Pleasure (sensual gratification). 'Nuff said. 

Archive: Boy howdy, have at it! 

Keywords: Mulder POV in My Pleasure, Scully POV in Likewise 

Disclaimer: The sex change fairies have not visited recently. I am still not CC. Ergo, they are not mine. 

Author's Notes: Just when I think I'm gonna be mature and buckle down to the work I _have_ to do, certain people come up with a great idea for a challenge AND THEN poke me about it. It's all your fault, Sybil. 

Challenge Notes: I really made it difficult for myself, trying to include all the challenge elements in one story, so I split them up and used some in one fic and some in another. So I figured I'd go ahead and post them in tandem in order to keep the elements together in space if not in one actual story. I know it's cheating, but I don't care. ~nyah~ Challenge elements are listed at the end. 

Thanks to: Sdani and Cindy for the helpful suggestions at a moment's notice and for taking a quick gander. I appreciate both of you all to heck. 

Feedback: Is printed out, fawned over, and stroked to tatters 

Visit all my stories at my fic home, built and maintained by the always studly XochiLuvr at [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/) Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

Likewise  
by mimic117 

I really shouldn't be doing this. 

Mulder gave me his spare key for emergencies only. I would knock, but he didn't answer his phone when I called on the way over, his car is sitting in its usual spot, and I don't hear any noise inside, so he must have gone for a run. I'll let myself in and wait for him. 

I know he was in my apartment not more than an hour ago. When I got out of the shower, the mail was sitting on the table. I _know_ I didn't pick up the mail when I got home -- it hadn't arrived yet. And when I started checking around, I found some fresh yogurt and fruit in the fridge. It was really sweet of him to make sure I wouldn't have to go out right away, but why didn't he stay? He must have heard the shower. I just don't understand. 

The vacation was really nice, but I missed Mulder. I don't know how many times I found myself thinking "I have to tell Mulder about that." or "Mulder would really enjoy this." He was in my thoughts so much, I might as well have asked him to come with me. Mom and I were going to spend time together today, but after she picked me up at the airport this morning, I was anxious to get home, take a shower, and talk to Mulder. She understood, bless her heart, so we're going to take a raincheck for next weekend. Then I found a message on the answering machine that my car was ready for pick-up, so I figured I could do that after my shower and then come over to surprise Mulder. And after all that, he shows up at my apartment and doesn't stay. I hope he won't be gone too long. I'll find something to read and get comfortable while I wait. 

Oh no! He's sleeping on the couch. No wonder I didn't hear any noise. I hope I didn't wake him. Oh. Wait. He's wearing headphones. I guess he's listening to music, not sleeping. I didn't know Mulder liked to relax with music. I'll bet it's an Elvis tape. He looks so comfortable, I hate to interrupt, but I really want to know why he didn't stick around earlier. I hope I don't startle him, creeping about the room like a stalker. 

~moan~ 

What the hell is he listening to? I've never heard him react that way to Elvis before. 

"Ohhhh, yeah baby..." 

Now I _know_ that's not Elvis. What does he have in that -- Wait a minute. That's MY old micro-cassette recorder, the one I replaced two months ago when it went missing! I recognize where I duct-taped the crack in the cover. Why on earth does Mulder have it? I have to get his attention. What with him running off this morning and now finding out he has my recorder, he's got a lot of explaining to do. 

Oh. 

Oh my God. 

Oh dear Jesus, I need to leave. 

I have to leave right now. Rightnowrightnowrightnow. 

"Mmmm, so gooood..." 

Oh God, I'm watching Mulder masturbate. I can't believe I'm doing this. I _shouldn't_ be doing this. It's wrong. It's a betrayal of his trust and I should leave immediately but I can't stop watching. 

I've got a knot in my stomach, just like the first time I went to a circus. I was only five and the clowns terrified me, but I couldn't stop looking at them. I'd hide behind my mother every time one of them got near me, then I'd peek around her skirt to get another look. This feels exactly the same. I don't want to look, but I can't tear my eyes away. 

I wish I had something to hide behind right now. 

Dammit! I should _not_ be doing this! 

~moan~ "Uh uh uh uh..." 

He's going to have an orgasm. I just know it. While I'm standing here, watching, he's going to make himself come. 

I will not touch myself. 

No! Absolutely not. This is wrong. It's an invasion of his privacy. He'd be mortified if he found out I was watching him at such an intimate moment. Touching myself would just make it worse. But he looks so beautiful -- completely clothed with just his zipper flapped open. I can see him cradling his testicles with one hand inside his jeans while the long fingers on his other hand are wrapped around his penis, pulling and squeezing, guiding himself toward the ultimate pleasure -- 

Stop it, Dana! Leave! Just turn around and get out of here right now, before you do something worse than behaving like a peeping tom. He never has to know -- 

"God! Sc...Sc...Scully yeah Scully yes fuck YEAH." 

OhGodohGodohGodohChrist. He called my name. He was masturbating and thinking of me and he came. His body shook and he came all over his shirt and his hand and oh dear God he called out my name. 

Shit. Dammit to hell. I have to leave. I have to. This very minute. 

Where are my keys? Got to get out of here. Hurry. Get to the car and just leave. Don't ever mention it. But how will I get that picture out of my mind? Don't think about it. Find the keys and open the door before -- 

~jingle clink~ 

"What the --? Scully?" 

Oh damn. I shouldn't have done that. 

* * *

Author's notes before the howling begins: The dear Lord willing and the creeks don't rise, there will be a third story to present the big ~ahem~ climax. Good thing I live on a hill. Of course, I _am_ just across the street from a very large river. Y'all keep your fingers crossed that it doesn't rain a lot. 

Challenge elements:  
A voyeur -- double voyeurs, double check. A search -- well, Mulder did search her closet. A fear of clowns -- Scully checks to the man with the red nose. A stalker -- sorta check, cause that's how Mulder thinks he behaving and Scully thinks she's creeping. 

I'll bet you're wondering about the titles. Well, you know how people say "My pleasure" when you thank them for something? And a lot of times you answer "Likewise"? That's where they came from. It made sense at the time. Honest. I like to use titles that have more than one meaning. And as it happens, this is also _my_ particular guilty pleasure. I suppose that might be TMI, but you did ask. Oh. You didn't ask? Sorry about that. 

Feedback: 

Homepage: [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
